


Первая помощь

by KHR_Team_FB



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Мини [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB
Summary: первая медицинская помощь должна быть оказана вовремя
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Мини [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634011
Kudos: 5
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Первая помощь

**Author's Note:**

> в основу текста легла заявка c кинкфеста: П-37 Ямамото/Гокудера. Гокудера отравился, Ямамото нужно срочно сделать ему клизму. Подробности и графика необходимы.

Такеши сидит, прислонившись затылком к холодной стене. Дверь в смотровую закрыта, но даже это не спасает от криков и ругани Гокудеры. Такеши мог бы, наверное, просидеть тут до вечера с глупой улыбкой на губах, слушая и умиляясь всему до последнего словечка. Он вообще в последнее время слишком часто впадает в сладкий коматоз, глядя на Гокудеру, трогая Гокудеру, слушая его голос... Такеши влюблен, но не это главное — главное то, что у них с Гокудерой все взаимно. Так вот, он, возможно, и поумилялся бы, но сегодня Бьянки опять траванула своего брата, а оказавшийся рядом Шамал вдруг решил помочь. Хотя, с чего бы? Он, наверно, просто какие-то разработки на Гокудере тестирует, не иначе. Такеши волнуется и по тому, как Гокудера вдруг замолкает и всхлипывает за дверью, понимает, что дело плохо.

Дверь в палату резко распахивается, отбивая со стены краску, и Гокудера, почему-то весь мокрый и злой, как тенгу, вылетает в коридор.

— Да пошел ты! Себе это засунь! — орет Гокудера и бежит к лифтам. 

Такеши поднимается было за ним, но сильная ладонь удерживает его за плечо.

— Не волнуйся, далеко не убежит. — Такеши растерянно моргает, когда ему в руки суют какой-то пакет, похожий на капельницу. — Влей это в него, а то к вечеру совсем загнется, — как-то необычно серьезно объясняет Шамал.

— А? — Такеши даже спросить ничего не успевает, но его заминку трактуют по-своему.

— Он теперь в каком-то роде девчонка, раз завел себе парня, так что я обязан помочь. — Шамал пожимает плечами. 

Такеши краснеет с головы до пят, хотя спросить хотел совсем не об этом.

— Ах, да, когда все вольешь, пусть полежит на боку, за два часа должно всосаться, — продолжает Шамал. Такеши все еще озадаченно молчит. — Ну, вы ведь уже, наверно, пробовали? — Шамал делает характерное движение двумя пальцами. — Ничего сложного. Ты погоди немного, скоро он потеряет способность так резво скакать, тогда и вставишь.

Шамал хлопает его по плечу, потом хлопает дверью кабинета, а потом оконной рамой — видимо закурив. Такеши сейчас тоже не отказался бы, несмотря на то, что никогда даже не пробовал — потому что до него, наконец, начинает доходить, что означают инструкции Шамала. Такеши готов прямо сейчас то ли провалиться сквозь землю, то ли отправить туда Шамала, а желательно — оказаться как можно дальше отсюда, с Гокудерой, конечно.

Такеши совсем не знает, что делать, не объяснять же озабоченному идиоту, что ничего они толком не пробовали. Целовались, за руки держались, ну трогали друг друга, конечно, через джинсы. Не то чтобы он не хотел большего или боялся, но клизма в руках выглядит жутко, а он мечтал трогать Гокудеру там совсем с другой целью. 

Такеши оглядывается по сторонам и воровато прячет клизму в сумку. Надо искать Гокудеру, в конце концов, он теперь ответственный за его здоровье.

Долго ходить не приходится: Гокудера цепляется за стену на следующем же повороте. Он бледный, как полотно, с крупными градинами пота на лбу и дышит часто-часто. Такеши подходит и обнимает его за плечи. При другой ситуации Гокудера вырвался бы и наорал, а сейчас только упирается влажным лбом ему в плечо и хватается за ветровку. Надо торопиться, ему совсем плохо.

— Пойдем отсюда, — шепчет Такеши в белобрысую макушку, но чувствует, что у Гокудеры нет сил даже кивнуть. 

В такси они едут всего пятнадцать минут, но Такеши они кажутся вечностью. Он сжимает ледяные пальцы, гладит острое вздрагивающее плечо и чувствует, как Гокудере становится все хуже. Скорей бы домой, а дальше... Это «дальше» скручивается холодным узлом в животе, и где-то внутри начинает ныть, но от этого не больно, а даже немного приятно, потому что он вынужден помочь Гокудере, и эта помощь будет самым интимным из всего, что они до сих пор делали. Это и страшно, и желанно, и запретно, как полученный карт-бланш на убийство.

До квартиры Такеши тащит его на себе, потому что Гокудера уже едва перебирает ногами, только судорожно держится за живот и постоянно сглатывает.

Полчаса Гокудера не отлипает от унитаза, и когда Такеши заглядывает внутрь, он сидит на полу, положив голову на край ванны и закрыв глаза. Такеши кажется, что он стал еще более худым и каким-то почти прозрачным. Вопрос применения антидота, пусть даже таким стремным способом, как клизма, немедленно перестает быть вопросом. Такеши наклоняется, чтобы помочь Гокудере подняться, и понимает — придется брать его на руки, тот не может даже пошевелиться. Тело в руках тяжелое, совсем безвольное, от этого Такеши жмурится и тихо шепчет: «Сейчас-сейчас», глотая мерзкий горький ком в горле.

Когда он укладывает Гокудеру на постель, в голове бьется единственная мысль: «Надо скорее покончить с этим». Такеши смотрит, на лежащего в его постели Гокудеру, и руки трясутся от волнения, предвкушения и страха. Лучше бы Шамал сам все сделал... Или не лучше — потому что, когда Такеши тянется к ремню джинсов Гокудеры, то понимает, что убьет любого, кто увидит его таким, любого, кто притронется к нему, и неважно, с какой целью. Такеши никогда не думал, что он такой собственник. Эти мысли пугают и отрезвляют одновременно, поэтому расстегивает ремень и снимает джинсы он почти спокойно. На Гокудере обычные белые трусы и это почему-то удивляет. Впрочем непонятно, чего он ожидал: то ли дизайнерский бренд, то ли герб Вонголы на причинном месте, но эти простые белые трусы заставляют притормозить с раздеванием и взяться за сумку.

Такеши открывает ее так осторожно, будто там бомба или гремучая змея. Но все оказывается просто, собирать ничего не надо. Такеши придвигает к кровати вешалку и закрепляет клизму на ней, а потом стоит и тупо смотрит на тонкую силиконовую трубку в руках. Он уже готов отступить, но тихий стон напоминает о том, что назад дороги нет.

Наконечник выглядит тонким — наверно, тоньше пальца и уж точно тоньше члена. Такеши как-то смотрел тематическое порно с блондином и брюнетом в главных ролях, и в результате решил, что они с Гокудерой будут меняться, когда перейдут от поцелуев к чему-то посерьезнее. А теперь, глядя на наконечник, он думает, что сам ляжет под Гокудеру, лишь бы не причинять ему боль. А еще в голове маячит предательская мысль, что вся эта ситуация может что-то разрушить между ними, и Гокудера передумает с ним встречаться. Потому что одно дело — когда вы ласкаете друг друга, и ты так возбужден, что готов сделать и позволить сделать с собой все что угодно, но совсем другое — когда ты беспомощен и тебе в зад засовывают какую-то хрень. Гокудера может его не простить.

Такеши наклоняется над распластанным по кровати Гокудерой и аккуратно отводит пряди с его лба — тот липкий от пота и горячий как печка. Гокудере срочно нужна помощь, а Такеши все медлит и никак не может решиться. Руки беспорядочно гладят волосы, губы шепчут бесполезные слова любви, а сердце готово пробить грудную клетку и смыться куда подальше. Такеши не понимает, почему медицинская процедура кажется ему насилием, не понимает, почему чувствует себя виноватым. Гокудера снова стонет и выгибается дугой, а потом сворачивается клубком. Такеши обнимает его, замечает мокрые ресницы, и это становится последней каплей. Дальше тянуть нельзя, этого Гокудера не выдержит, да и сам он уже на грани паники и полного отчаяния.

— Я люблю тебя... очень, — в который раз говорит Такеши. — Я бы хотел... — Он обрывает сам себя и твердо заканчивает: — Все будет хорошо, я позабочусь о тебе.

Такеши целует Гокудеру в висок и просовывает руку ему под живот, переворачивая на спину. Мышцы под ладонью то судорожно сокращаются, то твердеют как камень. Такеши поглаживает живот в попытках разогнуть скрючившегося Гокудеру, и это действует — теперь можно снять с него трусы и... Такеши сглатывает, стягивая белый хлопок вниз: он никогда еще не видел Гокудеру абсолютно голым и не трогал то, что находится под бельем. Он заворожено ведет ладонью по бедру и не может удержаться — сжимает ладонь на ягодице. Она идеально ложится в его руку, Гокудера весь идеален, и не то чтобы Такеши этого не знал или сомневался, но сейчас ему кажется, что он вот-вот задохнется от избытка ощущений. 

Когда Такеши окончательно стаскивает с него трусы, то на секунду зажмуривается, чтобы не смотреть сразу. А потом наоборот — никак не может насмотреться на безволосый пах, розовый вялый член и острые коленки, все это хочется потрогать руками, а лучше губами или даже языком. Через минуту рассматривания становится понятно, что в таком положении ничего никуда не воткнешь, и приходится перевернуть Гокудеру на живот, открывая вид на незагорелый зад. Его спина блестит от пота, ноги чуть раздвинуты, Такеши сглатывает, во рту — пустыня, и глаза режет от того, что он забывает моргать. Руки потеют и мелко дрожат от напряжения, когда он тянет их в попытке раздвинуть чужие ягодицы, между которыми так жарко и мокро, что Такеши на секунду прикрывает глаза, долго выдыхая. Испытывать одновременно страх, вину и дикое желание непросто, член давно стоит колом, и Такеши не представляет, что будет, когда он все-таки закончит. Вытерев ладони о свои шорты, он разводит ноги Гокудеры шире и наконец видит розовую дырку, которая конвульсивно сжимается и блестит. Такеши трогает ее пальцем, теребит и поглаживает, заставляя расслабиться, но ничего не помогает. То, что показывали в порно, — полная фигня, потому что проход совсем узкий, и Такеши не представляет, как просунуть туда хоть что-нибудь. Гокудера опять стонет, совсем обессилено, сжимается еще сильнее, и Такеши приходит в отчаяние.

— Потерпи, пожалуйста, — жалобно просит он. Гокудера предсказуемо не отвечает, Такеши прижимается лбом к его пояснице и глубоко вздыхает, продолжая водить пальцем по сжатым мышцам. Где-то между обрывками пошлых картинок и романтических слюнявых мечтаний проскальзывает мысль, что, кажется, для секса парни используют смазку. Такеши растерянно оглядывается, как будто она сама должна на него откуда-то выпрыгнуть. Конечно, смазки нет, он ведь пока ничего серьезнее рук или, может быть, языка не планировал. Поэтому Такеши неловко засовывает два пальца в рот и тщательно облизывает. От мысли, куда он собирается сейчас их вставить, щеки обдает жаром, и притихшее было возбуждение шарахает с новой силой.

Когда вход уже обслюнявлен так, что блестит как леденец, Такеши наконец собирается с духом и давит пальцем, просовывая его внутрь. На этом эротический угар заканчивается, и он спускает в штаны так, что кружится голова, а перед глазами на миг темнеет. Оргазм, слишком сильный и выматывающий, оставляет после себя опустошенность и злость. В груди давит от разочарования и вины: это должно было произойти совсем не так! Такеши столько раз представлял, как первый раз прикоснется к Гокудере, как тот будет его хотеть, а теперь даже не знает, как смотреть ему в глаза, когда он очнется, зная, что не смог удержаться. Трясущейся рукой Такеши берет висящий наконечник и, немного подвигав стиснутым жаркими стенками пальцем, вытаскивает его. Оттянув ягодицу, пытается просунуть на место пальца наконечник, но тот входит туго. По вискам катится пот, Такеши чувствует жуткую слабость, как будто это его отравили, а проклятый пластик никак не хочет входить как надо. 

Когда Такеши открывает затвор, чтобы лекарство потекло по трубке, простыня под Гокудерой начинает стремительно намокать. Такеши, чертыхаясь, зажимает пальцами трубку и одной рукой подсовывает под бедра Гокудеры подушку, а потом все-таки пропихивает наконечник глубже. Гокудера вздрагивает и протяжно стонет, но Такеши уже не может думать, к чему это — он разжимает пальцы и смотрит, как прозрачная жидкость движется по трубке, на этот раз никуда не вытекая. На четвереньках — потому что подняться сейчас — непосильная задача, — он огибает кровать и садится напротив лица Гокудеры. Долгие полчаса Такеши мучительно всматривается, пытаясь понять, стало ли ему легче. Кажется, вроде бы стало. Такеши наклоняется ближе и кладет ладонь ему на лоб. Тот на самом деле не такой горячий, да и Гокудера уже не дрожит от лихорадки, а расслабленно посапывает в подушку. У Такеши с плеч валится Фудзияма.

На негнущихся ногах он добирается до ванной, умывается холодной водой и обессилено оседает на пол. Слишком много всего для одного дня. На его шортах мокрое пятно, в мыслях полнейший раздрай, а на кровати голый Гокудера, который убьет его, как только почувствует себя лучше.


End file.
